elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn
Разработка По данным сайта gameinformer.com, торговую марку "Dragonborn" Bethesda Softworks зарегистрировала ещё в мае 2012 года. Информация о новом DLC была также найдена в последнем патче для Skyrim на PC, который предполагает, что Dragonborn будет включать в себя новую броню, возможность оседлать драконов (что было уже представлено Bethesda на GameJam с презентации DICE 2012) и новую крупную локацию, где будут происходить события DLC - Солстхейм, остров, который уже однажды выступал в качестве места действия аддона Bloodmoon для TES III: Morrowind. 2 ноября Bethesda Softworks опубликовала запись в своем твиттере, о том, что официальный трейлер Dragonborn появится в понедельник 5 ноября. Также студия опубликовала первый арт, тем самым окончательно развеяв все сомнения по поводу разработки DLC.Дополнение выйдет в России 5 апреля. Как и предыдущие дополнения, согласно договору с Microsoft, Dragonborn стал доступен игрокам с Xbox 360 4 декабря, версия для PC стала доступна 5 февраля 2013, версия для PS3 - 12 февраля 2013 года. Вся информация о выходе была опубликована в официальном блоге Bethesda Softworks. Особенности *'Исследуйте земли вне Скайрима' — покиньте северную провинцию и отправьтесь на берег острова Солстхейм. На пути к разгадке тайны возвращения Драконорожденного вам встретятся данмеры-переселенцы в Вороньей скале и коренные жители — племя скаалов. *'Станьте самым главным Драконорожденным' — используйте всю мощь Голоса в схватке с первым Драконорожденным — Мираком. Узнайте новые Крики и заклинания, например, "Воплощение дракона", который позволяет призвать всю внутреннюю мощь дракона и наносить мощнейшие удары, а также усиливает другие Крики. "Циклон" — вызывает небольшой смерч. "Подчинение воли" — при использовании всех трёх слов Крика заставляет дракона сражаться на вашей стороне. "Боевая ярость" — похож на Крик "Элементная ярость", но в отношении неигровых персонажей. *'Новые силы' — познайте темные силы во время путешествия в новое даэдрическое измерение — Апокриф, дом принца даэдра Хермеуса Моры. Собирайте книги запретных знаний и выбирайте новые пути развития ваших навыков и способностей. *'Новые подземелья, существа, оружие и прочее' — наденьте костяные, хитиновые или сталгримовые доспехи и используйте сталгримовое оружие на пути через множество подземелий и находите уникальные артефакты! Сразитесь с грозными врагами, такими как пепельные отродья, рьеклинги и многими другими! *Основная сюжетная линия Dragonborn начинается с нападения на игрока группы агрессивных приверженцев некоего "культа Мирака" с целью устранения ложного драконорожденного. С трупа одного из них игрок должен прочитать записку, в которой указано имя "Мирак" и описан способ, с помощью которого отряд перебрался в Скайрим. Дальнейший путь лежит в доки Виндхельма, где капитан небольшого судна может отвезти нас на Солстхейм. *В Dragonborn игрок повстречается с представителями древнейшей гильдии ассасинов в Тамриэле — Мораг Тонг, идеология которых значительно отличается от таковой Тёмного Братства. *'Исполните свою мечту и оседлайте драконов '— исполните свою главную мечту и оседлайте чешуйчатого монстра! Новый контент Квесты * Квесты - обобщающая статья. Ингредиенты * Ингредиенты - обобщающая статья. Локации Существа Персонажи Оружие Одежда и броня Крики Ювелирные украшения Достижения Всего в игре станет доступно 10 новых достижений, представленных ниже: }|Достижения1| class="wikitable" width="100%" border="1" style=" border-color:black " ! style="background:#0B0B0B;" width="10%" Картинка ! style="background:#0B0B0B;" width="90%" Имя - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Чужеземец - colspan="2" Прибыть на Солстхейм - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Храм Мираака - colspan="2" Выполнить задание "Храм Мираака" - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Путь знаний - colspan="2" Выполнить задание "Путь знаний" - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" На вершине Апокрифа - colspan="2" Выполнить задание "На вершине Апокрифа" - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Аспект Дракона - colspan="2" Выучить все 3 слова Крика "Аспект дракона" - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Скрытое знание - colspan="2" Узнать секреты из 5 Черных книг - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Сталгримовый кузнец - colspan="2" Выковать предмет из сталгрима - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Драконий наездник - colspan="2" Подчинить и оседлать 5 драконов - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Житель Вороньей Скалы - colspan="2" Купить дом в Вороньей Скале - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" rowspan="2" Исследователь Солстхейма - colspan="2" Открыть 30 локаций на острове Солстхейм - bgcolor="#1C1C1C" } }} Трейлер thumb|right|350px"He was once one of them ''— the dragon priest. He ruled here in their name, ruled over Solstheim... '''But he did not served dragons, he devoured them! And like them he seeks to return...'' You didn't think that you were the only one? He was the first... DRAGONBORN!" Перевод на русский язык "Он был одним из них - драконьим жрецом. От их имени он правил здесь, правил 'Солстхеймом... Но он не служил драконам, он пожирал их!'' И как и они, он желает вернуться... Ты же не думал, что ты единственный в своём роде? Он был первым... ДРАКОНОРОЖДЁННЫМ!" Перевод Официальная локализация от 1С будет готова уже этой весной, 29 марта 2013 года (перенесено на 5 апреля 2013 года). Фанатский перевод Dragonborn от команды Elderscrolls.net был выпущен 7 февраля 2013 года. Галерея Dragonborn.jpg|Антагонист Мирак Dragonborn 29.jpg|Мирак, поглощающий душу дракона Dragonborn 08.jpg|Воронья Скала, место прибытия на Солстейм dragonborn_02_big.jpg|Маг в редоранском кабаке Dragonborn 05.jpg|Поселение Телванни Dragonborn 15.jpg|Довакин в телванийской башне Dragonborn 03.jpg|Поселение скаалов dragonborn_04_big.jpg|Скаалы Dragonborn 04.jpg|Скаал-мудрец племени Dragonborn 07.jpg|Нетч в пещере Хладный пепел Dragonborn_6.jpg|Нетч на фоне Красной горы Dragonborn 02.jpg|драконьий жрец. Намёк на то, что будет в DLC. Dragonborn 22.jpg|Нордская резная броня, щит и меч Dragonborn 27.jpg|Культист Мирака dragonborn_06_big.jpg|Культист Мирака атакует Dragonborn 24.jpg|Пепельные отродья j352v.jpg|Пепельное отродье Dragonborn 26.jpg|Рьёклинги и клыкастый щетиноспин Dragonborn 21.jpg|Скрытень, новое существо из Апокрифа dragonborn_03_big.jpg|Искатель — многорукий монстр Dragonborn 23.jpg|Искатель в плане Хермеуса Моры Dragonborn 20.jpg|Довакин в Апокрифе Dragonborn 14.jpg|Апокриф Dragonborn 13.jpg|Часть Апокрифа Dragonborn 12.jpg|Довакин читает Чёрную книгу dragonborn_05_big.jpg|Броня из сталгрима и Чёрная книга Dragonborn 25.jpg|Броня из сталгрима Dragonborn 17.jpg|Довакин садится на дракона Dragonborn 28.jpg|Полёт на драконе на фоне Глотки Мира dragonborn_07_big.jpg|Полёт на драконе Dragonborn 16.jpg|Эффект крика Воплощение дракона и новая броня Dragonborn 11.jpg|Один из Священных Камней Dragonborn 10.jpg|Строительство храма. На фоне — Красная гора Dragonborn 09.jpg|Древние нордские руины под храмом Мирака Алтарь Вороньей скалы.jpg|Храм Вороньей Скалы, вид изнутри en:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn de:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn Баги Заметил такой баг: В некоторых Черных Книгах есть аномальные зоны, где тебя что-то атакует, но не видно что это. Там присутствует характерный скрипящий звук. Баг в том, что даже по прохождении квеста с данной книгой и возврате в реальность этот звук остается. Единственный способ избавится от него - перезапустить игру. Еще один баг: Безумцы встречающиеся на острове Солстхейм сообщают где находится та или иная Черная Книга. Двое из них выдают одно и то же место: Тель-Митрин, хотя книга оттуда уже в рюкзаке. Результат - подвисшая строчка квеста. Лечение - неизвестно. Категория:Dragonborn Категория:Дополнения Категория:Skyrim